narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Scarlei/Testseite
Scarys Testseite^^ Was ich hier betreibe nennt sich "brainstorming" und könnte vielleicht (noch) keinen Sinn ergeben^^ Projekt: Shinobi Anmerkung: Dieser Artikel soll lediglich einen Überblick über ein allumfassendes Thema geben. Um nähere Information über das Thema zu erhalten, klicke bitte auf die vorgegebenen Links zum Weiterlesen.'' thumb|right|270px|Die Shinobi-Allianz - die größte Shinobi-Vereinigung aller Zeiten Ein '''Shinobi (auch Ninja) ist ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer im Dienste des Kages des jeweiligen versteckten Dorfes. Er verpflichtet sich zum Schutz des Dorfes und darf dieses nicht ohne Erlaubnis des Kage verlassen. Die Anzahl der Elite-Shinobi eines Dorfes stellt die Stärke und das Ansehen dieses dar. Weibliche Shinobi werden Kunoichi genannt. → Die Konohagakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Sunagakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Kirigakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Iwagakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Kumogakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht Die Ausbildung Siehe auch: Ninja-Akademie thumb|left|Der Ort der Ninja-Ausbildung in Konohagakure Bis ein Kind zu einem Shinobi reift, ist es ein langer Weg. Dabei kommt es jedoch ganz auf das Talent und den Arbeitseifer an, wie langer dieser Weg andauert. Der Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie bedeutet jedoch für alle Schüler, egal welchen Alters, die Einstufung in den Rang eines Genin. Von da an liegt es an jedem selbst, sich hochzuarbeiten und zu einem Elite-Shinobi zu reifen, sofern er den nötigen Willen dazu hat. Bei der Ausbildung auf der Ninja-Akademie gibt es zwischen den Dörfern jedoch gravierende Unterschiede - so war es unter dem vierten Mizukage in Kirigakure wesentlich schwieriger, den Rang eines Genin zu erreichen, als in Konohagakure. In allen Dörfern müssen die Schüler jedoch mindestens die Grundfertigkeiten beherrschen, um als Shinobi gelten zu können. In seltenen Fällen gelten Shinobi auch als solche, selbst wenn sie die Ninja-Akademie nicht besucht haben. Sie wurden von einem erfahrenen Shinobi ausgebildet und beherrschen dieselben Fertigkeiten, wie "offizielle" Ninja - nur dass sie keine Akademie besuchten. Die Ninja-Ränge Siehe auch: Ninja-Ränge Vom Genin zum Jonin Generell ist zu sagen, dass der Rang eines Shinobis dessen Stärke anzeigt. So stellen Jonin die Elite dar und können meist nur von Gleichrangigen besiegt werden, während Genin sich erst deren Fertigkeiten aneignen und Erfahrung sammeln müssen. Wie so oft existieren natürlich auch Ausnahmen - die berühmteste ist wohl Naruto Uzumaki, ein Genin, welcher schon mehrfach Höherrangige besiegen konnte. Die gängigste Methode, zum Chunin aufzusteigen, ist durch offizielle Auswahl-Prüfungen. Sollte ein Shinobi nicht daran teilnehmen, so kann er trotzdem stärker werden und den Rang eines Chunin erreichen, auch wenn er diesen nicht offiziell trägt. Es ist also schwierig, anhand des Ranges einzuschätzen, wie stark der Gegner ist. Im Laufe der Shinobi-Laufbahn sollte es das Ziel eines jeden sein, so viele Ränge wie möglich aufzusteigen. Insbesondere aufgrund des höheren Ansehens und der erheblich höheren Honorars für erfolgreich absolvierte Missionen. Einige verbannte Shinobi, Nukenin, besitzen keinen Rang mehr, welcher ihre Stärke anzeigt. Nukenin Nukenin stehen außerhalb der Reihe, denn sie sind zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt abtrünnig und aus der Dorfgemeinschaft verstoßen worden. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb für sie keinerlei Shinobi-Regeln gelten. Meist besaßen sie einen Rang, bevor sie das Dorf verlassen mussten - dieser wird ihnen jedoch damit aberkannt, was sie zu Ausgestoßenen macht. Nukenin sind die Ausnahme unter den Shinobi, denn niemand sollte es sich zum Ziel setzen, diesen Rang zu erreichen. Dörfer versuchen dies mit Erziehung und unterschwelliger Kontrolle schon im Kindesalter zu verhindern und die Shinobi emotional an das Dorf zu binden, doch dies ändert nichts an ihrer Existenz. Andere thumb|left|Ein Iryounin Konohas Nebst einer Laufbahn als "einfacher" Ninja kann sich ein Schüler auch dazu entscheiden, spezielle Wege einzuschlagen. So existieren auch Shinobi, welche sich spezialisiert haben - so zum Beispiel Iryounin oder auch Medizin-Ninja, welche hauptsächlich medizinisch ausgebildet werden, jedoch nicht minder kampffähig sind. Während andere Shinobi ausschließlich ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten trainieren, eignen sie sich zusätzliches Wissen an, was sie ebenso unentbehrlich für ein Team wie ihre Kollegen macht. Auch sie steigen, im besten Fall, in Rängen auf und verteidigen ihr Dorf. Dabei existieren die kuriosesten Ninja-Arten - ob Koch- oder Kurier-Ninja, jeder kann seine eigenen Stärken ausspielen. Denn genau darum geht es, um die wohlüberlegte Wahl. Bei jeder Spezialisierung sind besondere Fertigkeiten gefragt, die im Vorfeld bedacht werden sollten, ehe ein Ninja sich entscheidet. Auch die Trainingsmethoden - und ausmaße unterscheiden sich, denn ein Medizin-Ninja muss beispielsweise andere Kenntnisse als ein Oi-Nin nachweisen, auch wenn es Überlagerungen gibt. Missionen Siehe auch: Missionsübersicht thumb|right|Mehrere Missionsanträge Zuerst muss erwähnt werden, dass Missionen in Auftrag gegeben werden, weil Ninjas existieren - nicht umgekehrt. Sollten die Einwohner eines Landes Probleme haben, so können sie sich an das versteckte Dorf wenden und Missionen in Auftrag geben, welche so schnell wie möglich vergeben werden. Dabei wird stets der Schwierigkeitsgrad beachtet, damit es auch unerfahrenen Shinobi möglich ist, Missionen zu erfüllen. Um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten, ist dies unabdingbar. So heben erfüllte Missionen nicht nur das Ansehen des Dorfes, sondern sorgen auch dafür, dass Ninjas, neben dem Schutz ihres Dorfes, andere Aufgaben erfüllen. Shinobi, insbesondere Junge, wachsen an ihren Missionen und sammeln wertvolle Erfahrungen. In der Regel kann anhand der bestrittenen Missionen erkannt werden, auf welchem Level sich der Shinobi befindet. Je schwieriger die Missionen, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit schwerer Verletzungen oder des Todes des Shinobi. Andererseits ist es ihnen auch möglich, währenddessen ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen und dem Dorf Ruhm und Geld zu bringen. Aufgaben Die primären Aufgaben eines Shinobi bestehen darin, die Stärke seines Dorfes zu repräsentieren und das Kräftegleichgewicht in der Welt aufrecht zu erhalten. Betrachtet man allein den Status innerhalb des Dorfes, so muss ein Shinobi wohl hauptsächlich für dessen Schutz sorgen. Kleinere Konflikte zwischen Dörfern können stets aufkommen, welche alsdann von den ausgebildeten Kämpfern des Dorfes gelöst werden müssen, sollten Worten nicht mehr genügen. Für Frieden zu sorgen hat oberste Priorität, weshalb Ninjas permanent ihr Leben auf Spiel setzen, um diesen zu erhalten. Natürlich darf auch der wirtschaftliche Aspekt nicht vergessen werden - durch die Missionen holen Ninjas Geld ins Dorf, welches meist dringend benötigt und mit welchem gerechnet wird. Leben Siehe auch: Kakurezato thumb|left|Konohagakure - ein Shinobi-Dorf Entsprechend den Aufgaben eines Shinobi ist sein Leben sehr gefährlich und meist kurz. Er muss stets damit rechnen, auf einer Mission oder im Krieg getötet zu werden - ein Zustand, welcher ihn jedoch nicht davon abhält, Familien zu gründen und ein weitgehend normales Leben zu führen. Ein Shinobi muss außerdem damit leben, dass seine Aufgaben und Missionen ihn stetig zum herumreisen zwingen und er dementsprechend wenig Zeit im Dorf verbringt. Dörfer, welche Shinobi ihre Heimat nennen, werden versteckte Dörfer genannt. Von diesen gibt es lediglich fünf in der Welt, jedoch existieren auch Shinobi außerhalb dieser Dörfer - dies ist aber die Ausnahme. Jeder Shinobi ist zeitlebens an den Kage und sein Dorf gebunden - solange er nicht abtrünnig wird -, weshalb meist eine starke Bindung zu diesem besteht. Fähigkeiten Nebst einem robusten Körper, einer stabilen Psyche und einer gewissen Intelligenz besitzen die meisten Ninja auch folgende Fähigkeiten. Dabei muss bedacht werden, dass nicht jeder Shinobi über all diese Fertigkeiten verfügt und sie bei jedem unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt bzw. trainiert sind. Damit ein Shinobi jedoch erfolgreich ist und sich durchsetzen kann, sollte er eine Bandbreite dieser Fertigkeiten beherrschen. Nin-Jutsu, Gen-Jutsu und Tai-Jutsu Siehe auch: Nin-Jutsu Siehe auch: Gen-Jutsu Siehe auch: Tai-Jutsu Das Beherrschen von Jutsus und deren Ausführung ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Ninjalebens. Während einige Shinobi sich auf eine Art spezialisieren, versuchen Andere, möglichst erfolgreich die Vielfältigkeit der Arten auszunutzen. So ist das Spektrum der Ninjutsu wohl am größten - um mit den fünf Elementen lediglich einen Bruchteil der Variationen zu nennen. Einige E-Rang-Ninjutsu müssen von Ninjaakademie-Schülern beherrscht werden, um zum Shinobi zugelassen zu werden. Danach jedoch steht es ihnen frei, welche weiteren Jutsus sie sich aneignen und in welchem Umfang. Viele Elite-Shinobi beherrschen ein hohe Anzahl an Jutsu, ob Nin-, Gen- oder Tai-Justu, welche sie im Laufe ihres Lebens erlernt haben. Dabei muss beachtet werden, dass die Fähigkeit, Jutsus zu schaffen, nicht gleichbedeutend damit ist, sie auch erfolgreich anzuwenden. So wird jegliches Jutsu einem Schwierigkeitsgrad zugeteilt, an welchem Shinobi mitunter erkennen können, ob es ihren Fähigkeiten entspricht. Gokakyou no jutsu.png|Gokakyou no Jutsu - ein Nin-Jutsu Mateki mugen onsa.png|Mateki: Mugen Onsa - ein Gen-Justu Konoha gouriki senpou.png|Konoha Gouriki Senpuu - ein Tai-Jutsu Ausrüstungen und Waffen Siehe auch: Ausrüstungen und Waffen thumb|right|Shuriken - Die Grundausrüstung eines jeden Shinobi Die Ausrüstung eines Ninja kann über dessen Leben und Tod entscheiden sowie über den Ausgang einer Mission. Aufgrund dessen wählen Ninja ihre Ausrüstung mit Sorgfalt und versuchen, eine gewisse Vielfalt mit sich zu führen. Die Ninja-Ausrüstung reicht von einfachen Shuriken und Kunai, welcher jeder Shinobi mit sich führen sollte, bis hin zu charakterspezifischen Waffen wie Gais Nunchakus. Der Vielfalt und Individualisierung sind dabei kaum Grenzen gesetzt, da individuelle Kampfkünste auch selbige Waffen und Ausrüstungen hervorbringen. Sie können der Verteidigung, aber auch dem Angriff oder zur Unterstützung dienen. Generelle Ausrüstung wird von den Shinobi meist in dazugehörigen Taschen mitgeführt, spezifische Ausrüstung kann herbeigerufen werden oder wird extra transportiert. Oft handelt es sich bei dieser um wertvolle Gegenstände für die Shinobi, bei deren Verlust die Stärke des Besitzers immens geschwächt werden kann. Besondere Fähigkeiten Siehe auch: Dou-Jutsu Siehe auch: Hiden Siehe auch: Kekkei Genkai So viel ein Shinobi auch trainiert, existieren Fähigkeiten, welche nur innerhalb von Familien weitergegeben werden, also nicht antrainierbar sind. Entweder liegen sie in den Genen, so wie die Dou-Jutsu und die Kekkei-Genkai, oder werden mündlich weitergegeben, wie es bei den Hiden geschieht. Diese besonderen Fähigkeiten bürgen für den Anwender nicht nur im Kampf teils beachtliche Vorteile, sondern können auch unterstützend eingesetzt werden. So ist es beispielsweise Anwendern des Byakugans nicht nur im Kampf möglich, ihr Juuken einzusetzen, sondern auch außerhalb mithilfe ihrer Rundumsicht und einer Art Röntgenblick die Situation genauestens zu erfassen. Während die Fähigkeiten der Dou-Jutsus und Kekkei-Genkai gemeinhin bekannt sind, wird versucht, dies bei den Hiden geheim zu halten - selbst innerhalb des Dorfes, aus welchem die Familie stammt, wird das Geheimnis gewahrt. Shinobi mit diesen angeborenen, besonderen Fähigkeiten gehören nicht selten zur Elite, begleiten hohe Ränge oder waren schon als Kinder stärker als die meisten Gleichaltrigen. In Ausnahmefällen gelingt es einem Außenstehenden, sich die Fähigkeiten des Clans anzueignen - so geschehen bei Kakashis Sharingan oder Aos Byakugan. Jedoch ist es diesen Personen nicht möglich, die Kräfte voll zu entfalten, da ihr Körper nicht die notwendigen Gene und Veranlagungen hierfür besitzt. Byakugan.png|Das Byakugan - das ursprünglichste Dou-Jutsu Suika.png|Suika - Das Hiden des Hoozuki-Clans YoutonYoukaiNoJutsu.png|Youton - ein elementbasiertes Kekkei Genkai Kleidung Siehe auch: Ausrüstungen und Waffen Je nach Dorfzugehörigkeit variiert die Kleidung, welche den Shinobi vorgeschrieben wird. Sie gilt als sicheres Erkennungszeichen und Identifizierungsmerkmal, weshalb lediglich kleinere Abweichungen erlaubt sind. Genin sind von diesen Regeln nicht betroffen, erst ab dem Rang eines Chunin müssen sie den Vorschriften folgen. Dabei ist das Tragen der Kleidung keine Pflicht, insbesondere erkennbar bei Narutos Jahrgang, in welchem lediglich Rock Lee und Shikamaru Nara die vorgeschriebene Kleidung tragen. Ob in anderen Dörfern diesbezüglich eine Pflicht herrscht, ist nicht zureichend bekannt. Jedoch gilt das Tragen als Zeichen der Einheit und des Zusammenhaltes unter den Ninja, weshalb die Mehrheit Missionen und Aufträge damit bestreitet. Neben den genannten Funktionen bietet die sehr robuste Kleidung auch einen gewissen Schutz gegenüber feindlichen Angriffen. Zusätzlich zu erwähnen ist, dass keinem Ninja die zivile Kleidung vorgeschrieben ist. Vorgeschriebene Kleidung Besondere/Optionale Kleidungsstücke Neben der Einheitskleidung tragen viele Shinobi optionale Kleidungsstücke wie ein Stirnband, eine Shurikentasche, Bandagen an diversen Körperstellen oder zusätzliche Kleidungsstücke zur Individualisierung. Auch eine individuelle Waffe, wie eines der Schwerter der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer, wird hierzu gezählt. Es steht jedem Shinobi frei, wie viele Taschen und bewegungseinschränkende Utensilien er mit sich führt und inwiefern er seine Beweglichkeit dadurch einschränkt. Probleme in Verbindung mit Shinobi Siehe auch: Die Shinobi-Weltkriege Shonobi sind für den Schutz ihres Dorfes verantwortlich, was oft Konflikte mit den anderen Dörfern nach sich zieht. Kein Dorf möchte dem Anderen in etwas nachstehen, weshalb ein starker Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den Shinobi entsteht, welcher lange keine Chance des Friedens oder der Freundschaft entstehen ließ. Anstatt Freundschaften zu pflegen, herrschte Krieg und Zwietracht zwischen den zum Kampf ausgebildeten Shinobi der Dörfer. Dies hat auch zwischen den Zivilisten Leid und Schmerz ausgelöst, welcher nie zu enden schien. Die Shinobi-Weltkriege markierten die Höhepunkte der Gewalt zwischen den großen Dörfern - entstanden durch fortwährende Feindseligkeit und Zweitracht. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) ---- '''''Projekt: Link beim Aussehen Erscheinung Siehe auch: Sakuras Veränderungen Kindheit thumb|left|150px|Sakura sehr jung Sakura ist ein junges Mädchen, das kurzes rosafarbenes Haar und grüne Augen hat. In ihrer Kindheit wurde sie des Öfteren wegen ihrer großen Stirn von den anderen Kindern "Stirnie" genannt, doch durch Ino Yamanaka hat sie mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen, weshalb sie sich angewöhnt hat, ein Haarband bzw. ihr Stirnband wie ein Haarreif zu tragen, das ihre Stirn zur Geltung bringen soll. ---- Projekt: Sakura Hiden - Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise Farbcode: A2B5CD Sakura Hiden — Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise ist das dritte Buch der Light-Novel-Serie Naruto Hiden und behandelt den Alltag von Sakura Haruno während des Zeitraumes zwischen den Kapiteln 699 und 700. Kurzzusammenfassung Seit dem Ende des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges sind bereits zweieinhalb Jahre vergangen und Sakura verbringt ihre Zeit in Konohagakure. Doch nicht tatenlos, denn sie eröffnet eine Kinderklinik für psychologische Betreuung. Dafür wird sie im ganzen Dorf erkannt und auch geschätzt, doch ihre Gedanken lasten auf etwas ganz anderem: Seit Sasukes Abschied hat sie nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen, doch nun taucht er plötzlich wieder in ihren Gedanken auf... Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Prolog 序詞 (Joshi) - Prolog "Du bist so nervig." Die ersten Worte Sasukes, welche Sakura tief verletzt hatten. Doch vielleicht erinnert sie sich gerade deshalb so gut daran. "Sakura...danke...für alles." Ein einzelnes Wort zum Abschied, doch herzerwärmend für die junge Sakura. Jahre später, ein erneuter Abschied - "du hast nichts mit meinen Sünden zu tun...ein andermal...danke." Irgendwann zwischen diesen Momenten erfüllte sich Sakuras Herz mit Wärme. Sasuke, wo bist du? Kapitel 1 一 (Ichi) - Kapitel 1 (Teil 1) Im Konferenzraum des Konoha-Krankenhauses wohnen Sakura und Ino einer Diskussion über die Fortschritte der Kinderklinik für psychologische Betreuung bei, welche vielversprechend verläuft. Nach Verlassen des Raumes erinnert sich Sakura daran, wie sie vor eineinhalb Jahren die Entscheidung traf, innerhalb des Konoha-Krankenhauses eine Abteilung für Kinderpsychologie zu eröffnen. Ino jedoch hegte Bedenken, dass die junge Kunoichi sich, aufgrund ihrer leitenden Position, überarbeitet. Sakura jedoch nahm die Herausforderung an und kann nun, seit der Eröffnung vor sechs Monaten, viele Erfolge verzeichnen. Sich von Ino verabschiedend, begegnet sie auf dem Weg durch Konoha Hinata und Naruto - letzterer führt die Hyuuga zu einem Date aus. Während Sakura das glückliche Pärchen betrachtet, welches bald heiraten wird, kann sie nicht anders, als sie liebenswert zu finden. Dabei kommt ihr jedoch alsbald in den Sinn, dass ein Stapel Formulare ausgefüllt werden muss - erschrocken über sich selbst muss die junge Kunoichi sich eingestehen, dass Inos Bedenken nicht unbegründet sind... (Teil 2) Sakura wird zu Kakashi ins Büro gebeten. Als sie von ihm hört, dass Sunagakure einem Besuch ihrerseits zugestimmt hat, damit sie ihnen ihr Konzept der Klinik vorstellen kann, ist Sakura überglücklich. Auf dem Weg nach Hause trifft sie Sai, welcher von Kakashi geordert wurde und somit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung will. Im Büro angekommen erfährt Sai, dass Kakashi einen Auftrag hat, welchen er nur diesem anvertrauen möchte. Beunruhigt durch die versuchten Attentate auf den Daimyou, welcher vor Kurzem in Konoha verweilte, und Homura Mitokado, betraut der amtierende Hokage den jungen Shinobi damit, Untersuchungen dahingehend anzustellen. Auch wenn es lediglich bei dem Versuch eines Attentates blieb und keiner der beiden hochgestellten Personen verletzt wurde, so muss der Täter gefasst werden. Sai nimmt sich dieser Aufgabe an, kann seine Sorge um Kakashi jedoch nicht verbergen, welcher ebenfalls eine hochgestellte Person Konohas ist... (Teil 3) Bevor Sakura, welche alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hat, sich am nächsten Tag nach Sunagakure aufmachen kann, ruft Tsunade sie zu sich. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, findet das Treffen in Tsunades liebster Sake-Bar statt. Überglücklich hört Sakura ihrer ehemaligen Meisterin zu, wie sie ihre Arbeit und ihr Engagement für die Kinderklinik lobt. Tsunades Intention war es jedoch, ein gelöstes Gespräch mit der jungen Kunoichi zu führen, sodass sie bald die Stimmung zu lockern versucht und Sakura dazu bringt, über die Liebenden Naruto und Hinata zu reden. Dabei muss Sakura an ihre eigene große Liebe denken und vertraut sich Tsunade an, welche ihr nach einigen Späßen ernsthaft antwortet, wie Sakura Sasuke zurückgewinnt. Zuletzt bittet die jüngere Kunoichi ihre Meisterin noch darum, mit ihr zu wetten...und sinnt darauf, dass wenn Tsunade gegen ein Happy End mit Sasuke wettet, sie nur verlieren kann... (Teil 4) Ino und Sakura machen sich auf den Weg nach Sunagakure, welches sie in gemächlichem Tempo in vier Tagen zu erreichen gedenken. Dabei kommen sie ins Plaudern, vor allem die offensichtliche Beziehung von Temari und Shikamaru hat es den Beiden angetan. Doch viel mehr interessiert Sakura, dass Ino herausrutscht, mit wem Choji scheinbar angebandelt hat: Karui. So findet er immer wieder fadenscheinige Gründe, um Kumogakure zu besuchen und trifft sich mit Karui zum Essen. Nun interessiert Sakura jedoch auch, wie es um das Liebesleben des weiblichen Mitgliedes von Team Ino-Shika-Cho steht. Nach einigem Zögern gesteht Ino, dass sie großes Interesse an Sai hegt, was für Sakura weit weniger überraschend als Chojis Interessen ist. Errötend erzählt Ino, dass Sai nichts von alledem ahnt und sich dies auch so schnell nicht ändern wird, da Ino sich nicht für eine Blume entscheiden kann, welche ihrem Schwarm ihre Gefühle übermitteln soll. Während Sakura ihr Mut macht, muss sie daran denken, wie lange sie wohl noch auf ihre Liebe wird warten müssen... (Teil 5) Irgendwo in der Wüste nahe Sunagakure kommt es zum Treffen zweier Männer, welche sich feindlich gesinnt zu sein scheinen. Einer von ihnen verlangt die Aufnahme in die Gruppe von Suna-Nuke-Nin, welche der Mann ihm gegenüber befehligt. Ersterer scheint hinter den Attentaten in Konohagakure zu stecken und möchte diese bis zur Niederstreckung dieses Dorfes fortführen, benötigt dafür jedoch Unterstützung. Im Tausch gegen diese will er den Suna-Nin seine Kraft leihen - diese Großspurigkeit stößt bei seinem Gegenüber jedoch auf Abweisung. Der Gruppenführer der Nuke-Nin, welche das System in Sunagakure revolutionieren wollen, lehnt das Angebot ab und greift seinen Gegenüber an, rechnet jedoch nicht mit einer Täuschung und darauffolgendem Gegenangriff. Bevor die Situation eskaliert, erscheinen Suna-ANBU und es entbrennt ein Kampf der Nuke-Nin gegen die ANBU. Im Kampfgetümmel kann der fremde Mann fliehen - der Gruppenführer verliert das Bewusstsein. Kapitel 2 二 (Ni) - Kapitel 2 (Teil 1) Im Wald nahe Konoha trifft Sai sich mit einen Mann, welcher für ihn gewisse Informationen über drei Shinobi beschaffen soll. Obwohl Sai ihm nichts weiter verraten will, pocht der Mann darauf, dass es etwas mit den Attentaten zu tun haben muss. Bevor Sai jedoch wütend über sein reges Interesse werden kann, trennen sich die beiden. Grübelnd macht Sai sich auf den Rückweg nach Konoha. Er versucht die gescheiterten Attentate zu rekonstruieren und zu entscheiden, was er nun tun soll. Dabei macht ihn vor allem Sorgen, dass alle Täter Eingetragene im Bingo-Buch sind, genauer gesagt in den "Tehaikyoudo"-Teil. Doch plötzlich wird er angegriffen und kann nichts tun, außer sich gegen die beiden Angreifer zu verteidigen. Die überraschend starken Gegner erhöhen ihre Stärke noch, als sie merken, dass sie es auch zu zweit schwer gegen Sai haben. Dieser traut seinen Augen nicht, als sich violettes Chakra um die beiden legt und sich sogar Schwänze bilden. Trotz dessen können sie es nicht mit Sais Bestien aufnehmen - während ein Gegner, trotz Chakra-Umhüllung erstaunlich schnell, flieht, nähert sich Sai den am Boden liegenden Kameraden. Während er jedoch versucht, Information von diesem zu bekommen, fängt der Mann an, sich zu krümmen und röchelnde Laute auszustoßen. Sai kann sich in Sicherheit bringen, bevor der Körper explodiert. Da der Feind jegliche Informationsweitergabe verhindern wollte und Suizid begangen hat, ist Sai nun klar, dass es sich um mehr als einen Zwischenfall handelt... (Teil 2) Sakura traut ihren Augen kaum, als sie Sasuke am Eingang Sunagakures erblickt. Ausgestattet mit einem Turban wartet er sehnsüchtig auf sie - ein tiefer Blick in die Augen genügt, um Sakura alles vergessen zu lassen. Bevor es jedoch zu einem beidseitigen Liebesgeständnis kommen kann, erwacht Sakura aus ihrem Traum... '' Obwohl diese enttäuscht darüber ist, dass sie nur geträumt hat, sieht sie es rational und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass all das Liebesgeflüster um sie herum ihr Herz und somit auch ihre Träume beeinflusst haben muss. Sakura und Ino verlassen den Wald nahe der Wüste, in welchem sie eine Pause eingelegt haben, und erreichen Sunagakure - Sakura mit der Erkenntnis, dass Träume Träume bleiben. Dort angekommen werden sie zum Konferenzraum geführt und Sakure bekommt die Chance, ihr Konzept vorzustellen und mit Sunagakures Iryounin zu diskutieren. Ein darauffolgendes Treffen mit Temari und Gaara können die Beiden natürlich nicht ausschlagen - doch hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, bei diesem zu erfahren, dass Sasuke sich zurzeit im Dorf befindet... '(Teil 3)' Sakura und Ino trauen ihren Ohren nicht, als Gaara ihnen erzählt, was vor Kurzem nahe Sunagakure vorgefallen ist. So erfuhr Gaara eine Woche zuvor von seinen ANBU, dass ein Shinobi, angeblich Sasuke Uchiha, sich mit Terroristen in Verbindung gesetzt haben soll. Daraufhin begleitete Gaara die ANBU bei der Observation und beobachtete fünf Tage danach, wie der Konoha-Shinobi nach einem Treffen mit dem Gruppenführer floh, vorher jedoch einige Terroristen ermordet hat. Sakura und Ino können und wollen diese Geschichte nicht glauben. Halb verzweifelt versucht Sakura aufgrund dessen, diesen Vorfall mit Henge no Jutsu, Chakra-Kopierfähigkeiten und dem weißen Zetsu zu erklären - Gaara und Temari erscheint jedoch nichts davon plausibel und sie müssen davon ausgehen, dass es sich um den echten Sasuke handelte. Trotzdem mag es keiner der Anwesenden so recht glauben. Auch wenn Sakura und Ino geplant hatten, länger zu verweilen, so werden sie nun von Gaara nach Konohagakure zurückbeordert - die Nachricht muss Kakashi überbracht werden. Kapitel 3 三 (San) - 'Kapitel 3' '(Teil 1)' Derweil findet im Feuer-Reich eine Besprechung der Höchstrangigen statt - der Daimyou, Kakashi Hatake, die Goikenban, Shizune und ausgesuchte ANBU nehmen daran teil. Dabei wird vor allem diskutiert, wie viel Budget diversen Einrichtungen oder Organisationen Konohagakures zusteht. Dabei spricht sich vor allem ein ANBU namens Kido Tsumiki gegen die Erhöhung des Budgets der Kinderklinik aus, stattdessen sollte das ständig sinkende der ANBU wieder erhöht werden. Jedoch stößt er dabei auf taube Ohren bei Kakashi, welcher seine Entscheidung auf die momentan friedlichen Zeiten stützt. Doch Kido ist anderer Meinung, denn aufgrund der Attentate sei klar, dass kriegerische Zeiten wieder kommen könnten - und die ANBU bestmöglich vorbereitet sein müssen, um das Dorf zu verteidigen. Schlussendlich überträgt der Daimyou Homura die Entscheidung, wie das Budget verteilt wird. Dieser entscheidet, dass die ANBU oberste Priorität haben müssen. '(Teil 2)' Kurze Zeit später trifft sich Sai mit Kakashi in dessen Büro, um ihm von der Attacke auf ihn zu berichten. Dabei macht Kakashi vor allem Sorgen, dass ein Mal am Genick des detonierten Mannes sich anscheinend aktiviert hat, als dieser versuchte zu sprechen - ähnlich dem Bannmal der ANBU-Ne. Sai berichtet ihm außerdem von dem Chakra-Gewand, was beide vor ein Rätsel stellt. Als jedoch Sai erzählt, dass außer Kakashi und ihm auch noch diverse ANBU als einzige von dem Geheimauftrag Sais Bescheid wussten, steht für Kakashi fest, dass die Attentate von den ANBU ausgingen. Sofort steht für den sechsten Hokage fest, dass die Attentate pures Kalkül von den ANBU waren, um ein höheres Budget zu erwirken. Kido hat er dabei besonders im Visier. Nachdem Sai den Auftrag bekommen hat, diesen Mann im Auge zu behalten, wird Kakashi Gaaras Botschaft überbracht, dass Sasuke in Sunagakure gesichtet wurde. '(Teil 3)' Kakashi verkündet den gerade in Konohagakure angekommenen Sakura und Ino, dass sie im Falle Sasukes nichts tun werden, was auf, wen auch zwecklosen, Protest stößt. Die Gefahr, Sasuke unnötigerweise erneut in schlechtes Licht zu rücken, ist zu groß, weshalb der Vorfall vorerst ruhen gelassen wird und zwischen den beiden Dörfern bleibt. Für Sakura und Ino fügt sich die nächste schlechte Nachricht sofort an, als sie erfahren, dass das Budget für ihre Klinik gekürzt wird - für beide unverständlicherweise aufgrund der ANBU. Zuhause angekommen schweifen Sakuras Gedanken erschöpft zu Sasuke, um welchen sie sich große Sorgen macht und sich allmählich wirklich fragt, wann das "nächste Mal" sein wird... '(Teil 4)' Währenddessen verpacken Untergebene Kidos unter Aufsicht dessen und Magires diverse Kapseln - dies geschieht im Untergrund einer Forschungseinrichtung außerhalb Konohas, von welcher nur der obere, offizielle Teil zu sehen ist. Nebenbei erzählt Kido, dass Kakashi ihn augenscheinlich als Urheber der Attentate durchschaut hat, was den Shinobi jedoch nicht stört, solange der Hokage nicht seine wahren Motive durchschaut. Das Gespräch schwenkt zur, von Kido in Auftrag gegebenen, Attacke auf Sai, welche laut Magire aufgrund der geringen Schwanzanzahl scheiterte. Lediglich ein kleiner, übergehbarer Fehlversuch für Kido, da die Testläufe an den Attentätern mit der "Bijuugeister-Droge" ein voller Erfolg waren. Sein wahres Ziel ist in greifbarer Nähe, doch es gibt noch viel zu tun. "Geld...mehr Geld" kommt ihm wie die Formel eines Fluches über die Lippen... Kapitel 4 四 (Yon) - 'Kapitel 4' '(Teil 1)' Sais durch Kakashi in Auftrag gegebene Observation Kidos hat begonnen. Dabei ist er sich darüber im Klaren, dass das Zielobjekt darüber Bescheid weiß, was Sai jedoch nicht davon abhält, sein möglichstes zur Informationsbeschaffung zu tun. Derweil hat sein Informant, welcher für ihn mehr über drei Eingetragene im Bingo-Buch herausfinden sollte, Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Sai erfährt auf dem Dach eines Hauses davon, dass der Verdacht von den dreien abgewendet werden muss, da einer von ihnen tot ist, der nächste sich die ganze Zeit über nahe Kumogakure aufhielt und der dritte kaum mehr Macht innehat. Das Gespräch wendet sich danach überraschend Sasuke zu, über welchen Sais Informant zufällig Gerüchte gehört hat - unter anderem, dass er einen Waffenhändler ohne Grund ermordet haben soll. Als würde das Sai nicht schon genug wundern, muss er daraufhin feststellen, dass sein Informant ''zu viel weiß. So war es Sai bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbekannt, dass einige ANBU nach diversen Kämpfen Steine oder herumliegende Teile einsammeln. Plötzlich in Eile, verlässt Sai den Ort und lässt seinen verwirrten Informanten stehen. (Teil 2) Sakura und Ino reagieren erwartet schockiert, als Kakashi ihnen in seinem Büro ohne Umschweife berichtet, was Sasuke laut Sais Informant getan haben soll. Dabei interessiert Ino, wie Kakashi bemerkt, aber viel mehr die Tatsache, dass Sai sich durch die Observation in Gefahr begibt. Sakura sieht als einzigen Weg, Sasuke vor der weltweiten Verfolgung als Krimineller zu retten, die Einberufung eines Treffen der Kage. Auch wenn sie selbst und, so hofft sie, die anderen Kage von seiner Unschuld überzeugt sind, so sind es die Bürger nicht. Kakashi macht ihr dabei wenig Mut, da die Kage nur die Vertreter der Meinung des Volkes sind oder sein sollten. Trotzdem wollen Sakura und Ino, vor allem erstere, dieses Treffen der Kage, da es die einzige Chance für Sasuke zu sein scheint. Doch Sakura wirkt von ihren eigenen Worten wenig überzeugt... (Teil 3) Kido befindet sich in einem seiner Verstecke irgendwo in Konohagakure und denkt über die aktuellen Ereignisse nach. Dabei kommt heraus, dass es sich bei dem angeblichen Sasuke tatsächlich um einen Hochstapler handelt, welcher von Kido seine Befehle bekommt. Er soll der Welt so gut wie möglich zeigen, dass er terroristische Absichten hegt und somit den wahren Sasuke auf den Plan rufen. Dieser wird, so hofft Kido, seine Reise abbrechen und nach Konoha zurückkehren, allein schon, um sich zu verteidigen. Dies soll Kidos Moment werden, denn all diesen Aufwand betreibt der ANBU nur, um Sasuke gefangen zu nehmen - und Profit zu schlagen... (Teil 4) Sakura hält nichts in ihrem Zimmer - sie beschließt, an sie frische Luft zu gehen. Wie von selbst tragen ihre Beine sie zur Ninja-Akademie, wo sie auf einen sehr beschäftigten Naruto Uzumaki trifft. Der Held Konohas scheint seine Aufgabe als Spezial-Ausbilder sehr ernst zu nehmen. Jedoch wird Sakura vollkommen überrumpelt, als Naruto sie bemerkt und bittet, den Schülern ihre übermenschlichen Kräfte zu demonstrieren. So hat Sakura keine andere Wahl, als sich ein wenig mit den Schülern zu beschäftigen und die Schulstunde als Gast-Lehrer zu führen. Nach dem Läuten der Schulglocke wird sie ein weiteres Mal überrumpelt, als Naruto sie zusätzlich bittet, ein paar abschließende Worte an die Schüler zu richten. Diese bestehen im Kern aus dem Rat, neben dem Körper auch die Psyche zu trainieren - damit sie als Ninja wirklich erfolgreich sein können. Kurze Zeit später treffen sich Naruto und Sakura in einem nahe gelegenen Park und Letztere bringt, wenn auch mit flauem Gefühl, das Thema "Sasuke" zur Ansprache. Jedoch reagiert Naruto keinesfalls so, wie Sakura es sich ausgemalt hat - viel eher bleibt er ruhig und ist ebenfalls überzeugt, dass es sich um einen Hochstapler handelt. Zu Sakuras immenser Erleichterung kann der Ninja sie davon überzeugen, dass Sasuke wegen so etwas niemals zum Dorf zurückkehren würde. Und als Naruto daraufhin versucht, Sasuke täuschend echt nachzumachen, muss Sakura so herzhaft wie schon lange nicht mehr lachen. (Teil 5) Am nächsten Tag trifft sich die nervöse Sakura mit ihrer Meisterin Tsunade, von welcher sie sich neue Ideen bzw. Ansatzpunkte bezüglich Sasukes Hochstapler erhofft. Doch egal welche Möglichkeiten sich die beiden vor Augen führen, letztlich scheint es so, als wäre das Shouten no Jutsu am Werk. Dabei ist ihnen jedoch nicht klar, wie der Feind dies schaffte - immerhin muss er dafür in Verbindung mit dem echten Sasuke stehen, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Dann jedoch hat Sakura einen Geistesblitz - da es egal ist, wie groß die Chakramenge ist, mit welcher man sich in die Person verwandelt, kann auch Chakra aus dem Haar oder der Haut gewonnen werden. Sakura verabschiedet sich, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können, trifft jedoch kurze Zeit später auf Sai, welchem sie von ihren Ideen erzählt. Dieser scheint nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon, dass Sasuke nichts von dem Hochstapler weiß und ihm lediglich Chakra entnommen wurde. Plötzlich bleibt Sai wie angewurzelt stehen und bitte Sakura um Begleitung ins Büro des Hokage... Kapitel 5 五 (Go) - Kapitel 5 (Teil 1) Memos an mich *Kapitel 1, Sektion 1: Die Schritte zur Errichtung der Klinik. *Kapitel 1, Sektion 4: Temari/Shikamaru, Choji/Karui und Ino/Sai *Kapitel 1, Sektion 5: Die beiden Männer treten zum ersten Mal auf **Der "Mann in der Weste" beherrscht Kazekiri no Jutsu. **Die Charaktere der Beiden, Einführung. **Suna-Nukenin-Gruppe *Kapitel 2, Sektion 1: Der "Glatzkopf" ist Sais Schützling. **Die Attentäter waren von violettem Chakra umhüllt. (Dünn, aber vorhanden) ***Es schränkt sie nicht in ihren Bewegungen ein und steigert die Masse an Chakra enorm. **Sie transformieren nicht, sondern umhüllen sich nur. **Ein Teil des Bingo-Buches, in welchem die Gesuchten nach "Grad der Bösartigkeit" geordnet sind: Tehaikyoudo **Genba, Bou, Tamanuki und Tenzen Bedeutung. *Kapitel 2, Sektion 2: Erster Auftritt aller Ärzte aus Suna **Mann mit dem Schnauzbart *Kapitel 2, Sektion 3: **Alle Terroristen (Gruppe aus 2/5) sind inhaftiert worden. Einige wurden von Sasuke getötet. **Sasuke will Konoha zerstören und dafür bei Revolution Sunas helfen. **Gaara war bei Angriff auf Terroristen dabei. *Kapitel 3, Sektion 1: Kido Tsumikis und Magires erster Auftritt **Deren Charaktere kommen gut heraus. **Magire ist ein Iryounin ***sehr hellhäutig, Monokel, sieht wie ein Student aus/wirkt so. Bewegt sich wie Puppe, unmenschlich. ***monotone Stimme. ***hängt an seine Sätze ein "das ist alles/mehr nicht" (That's all) an. **Kido sehr selbstbewusst und entschlossen. ***Ein Elite-ANBU ("executive class") genau wie Magire, in Kakashis Alter, hat eine Hakennase und einen scharfen Blick. ***Finazverwalter Danzos, hat immer Kapital für Danzos Pläne beschafft/bereitgestellt. ***Ehemaliges Mitglied der ANBU-Ne. ***Leiter einiger Teams. *Kapitel 3, Sektion 4: Irgendjemand ist der "Nährgrund" oder "Brutstätte". (culture medium) **Kidos Vater wird erwähnt. (Noch kein Auftritt) **Erste Infos über die Fabrik/Anlage. ***Wird "Bijuugeister-Droge" angepackt. ***Überirdischer Teil offizielle, unterirdischer Teil nur Kidos Team bekannt. *Kapitel 4, Sektion 1: weitere Infos über Fabrik. *Kapitel 4, Sektion 4: Naruto ist ein Spezial-Ausbilder an der Ninja-Akademie **Lässt die Schüler nach dem Kampf das "Zeichen der Versöhnung" machen - wer sich weigert, bekommt von Naruto ne Kopfnuss. ***Iruka hat dasselbe bei Naruto und Sasuke getan. (Episode 257) ---- }}| - colspan="5" align="center" |}} |- |width="25%" align="left"| }|Game } ◄ Vorheriges Game| }} < 13}}| | }} | |1}}-1}}| }-1}}}}} ◄ Vorheriges Game|◄ Vorheriges Game}}|◄ Vorheriges Game}}}} |width="50%" align="center" style="text-align: center; color: #FFFFFF; background:#000000;"|'Game }' |width="25%" align="right"| }|Game } Nächstes Game ►| }} < 13}}| | }} | |1}}+1}}| }+1}}}}} Nächstes Game ►|Nächstes Game ►}}|Nächstees Game ►}}}} |- |colspan=3 bgcolor=# } | |} Folgende Codezeilen können eingegeben werden: Kategorie:Testseite